1. Field of the invention
The invention is of valid use in the field of the treatment of anal sphincter pathologies, especially for the cure of fissures and sphincter hypertonia.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anal manometry carried out in patients suffering from anal fissures has always shown that hypertonia of the anal sphincter at rest is the main cause of the pathology and its chronicity.
Many methods have been suggested for the treatment of anal fissures postanoplasty combined with sphincterotomy, internal lateral sphincterotomy and postanoplasty combined with sphincterotomy carried out gradually, i.e. not involving the entire thickness of the sphincter but sufficient to allow for its release.
However, these extremely valid treatments call for hospitalization for a period of two or three days, leading to higher costs for the community and an understandable sense of anxiety and unease in the patient.
A new technique known as hydropneumatic dilation has been recently introduced, allowing for out-patient treatment (no hospitalization required). To carry out said hydropneumatic dilation, an instrument sold under the name of "Dilatan" is currently used. It consists of a cone made of rigid plastic material that is filled with warm water; the apex of the instrument is introduced into the anal sphincter, whereas the cone is left outside. Rigid procteurynters of varied caliber are available on the market. However, "Dilatan" carries out simple sphincter gymnastics and not a divulsion.
As an alternative to "Dilatan", the use of an inflatable bag normally used for the dilation of colic anastomosis has been suggested.
Both the above mentioned instruments have the serious defect of being difficult to retain within the anal canal because of the difference in their shape and that of the anatomic area into which they are inserted.